Visual Contact
Visual Contact is the 10th episode of season 7 and the 160th episode of Code Lyoko. Summary The episode begins in China near of the mountain Heng, around the monastery, a monk is observing the sky in a temple in the middle of the night with other monks praying to the sky when the monk looks the stars, predicting that something worse is for coming and signals with the hands heaved, in knees speaking in Chinese on a possible Apocalypse praying that the life of the inhabitants is in danger. At present in Moscow inside an abandoned giant warehouse, the Lyoko-Warriors are struggling against the sentinels controlled by the Baron to substitute the X.A.N.A. monsters but Sissi, William and Aelita are devirtualized; Ulrich goes up to the back of the sentinel and destroys it in the heart of the sentinel winning but another sentinel him stabs him with his sword of the arm, and he's devirtualized. Alex creates a portal against the sentinels crossing in another direction protecting to Odd but by bad luck the sentinel acts quickly, just when the portal closes he's stabbed with his sword and finishes devirtualized leaving Odd alone. He, unable to confront against three sentinels, runs to in another direction, the way is cut and the sentinel imitates the skill of William with the supersmoke to Odd without seeing where and finishes devirtualized with his giant sword. But it results that it was a simulation created by Jeremy substituting to the room of the core of Lyoko, and Jeremy says him that the simulation has finished and they can return to the Earth. In the park, the Lyoko-Warriors are unable to struggle against the sentinels since have the skill by the DNA, and teach the tablet to Franz and Anthea if it's another of their prototypes, they deny it and say that they haven't seen them never. Before giving by concluded the meeting, Odd confesses that it has taught him the supercomputer to Sam and now he's immune at the returns to the past, and they anger because he hasn't consulted with them. Odd contradicts him that there isn't at all of what concern since she's in England and he only explained to her like sincerity. Yumi says him that she expects that he knew what was doing as it happened with Brynja and not committing the same error. Odd assumes the responsibility. Jeremy agrees that Sam won't be part of the Lyoko-Warriors since they have 10 Warriors up to now and all go away; Aelita goes with his parents to the Hermitage but she's beginning to feel dizzy a bit and she wants to rest; William, Ulrich and Yumi go Kadic's rec room; Odd and Alex go to the rec room too to play since it's Saturday. In a nightmare, the city is in a war against the sentinels conquering when it sees that Hiroki with the Translation of Lyoko is murdered by a sentinel and falls of the building to the empty. Aelita awakes of the nightmare, in her room in the Hermitage, sees a small shine in the corridor and she raises to go to check which raisin but here there isn't anybody. She returns to her room again and sleeps placidly to forget the nightmare or a premonitory dream. To the following morning, the Lyoko-Warriors return to the Factory to continue the training of simulation, this time situated in the monastery of China struggling against the sentinels. Alex creates two portals at the same time to the sentinels falling of the cliff but other three sentinels come by behind and he's devirtualized, stabbed at the same time. Yumi with the telekinesis raises the roof of the temple against the sentinels to crush him, but he acts imitating the skill of Odd with the arm shooting several laser arrows to Yumi's abdomen and she falls crushed the roof of the temple, being devirtualized. Ulrich, Yumi, Odd and Alex are in the laboratory since they have not achieved to win to the sentinels together with Jeremy, that observes the supercomputer looking the video of the room of simulation. Aelita throws energy fields to the sentinels but they're protected with Odd's shields. Two sentinels shoot fire in the face to Aelita, but she acts protecting with the shield of her energy fields but she cannot hold and she's devirtualized with failure. Now only they remain William and Sissi, with their giant swords against three sentinels, but suddenly come more sentinels of the sky falling one to one and are surrounded of the monastery, indicating that it's the end but with a plan they use the supersmoke together at the same time and escape of the armies of sentinels to the bridge, but a sentinel traps William and Sissi with the supersmoke and they're devirtualized when being shot to the face. Sissi and William go out of the scanner exhausted and don't want to follow struggling to take a rest in knees, returning to the laboratory and seat to the wall taking a drink to recover the strength. Now only it remains to defeat them contriving a strategy or find to the source where are manufacturing the sentinels, that are in some part like a Replika or another thing. Jeremy scans if there is a in the but there isn't anything, except when it's located the source of the "program sentinel" situated in an old factory in Siberia, since they had been there before does some time when they treated to save William of X.A.N.A.'s control and thinks that they still are here. The mission will be for morning and destroy it, all the Lyoko-Warriors except Aelita go home since it's almost midnight. They go to the bed and sleep placidly, but complain that they hurt their the body in the stomach of so much stabbing several times. Aelita is in front of the supercomputer speaking alone and asks the Baron what he's doing now, but the hologram begins to blink and finishes blinding a big brilliant light. Aelita is in front of the holomap and it appears a woman with a white dress, peel long and red eyes or orange in front of Aelita and presents her name as Juno, she says him that finally they found and she has been expecting her a long time ago, revealing his role like the ancient guardian of Lyoko and his creator is… Anthea! She says him that they have a lot of that speak and at the end the true master plan of the Baron will be revealed finally, and finishes the episode. Gallery Episode160.jpg|Juno is introduced herself in front of Aelita. es:Contacto visual fr:Contact visuel Category:Season 7 Category:Episodes